


Gerando um clima

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura estava irritada, então Jane decidiu fazer ela se esquece sobre isso planejando uma noite romântica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerando um clima

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Setting the mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994812) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #028 - mood (muitas traduções, mas no caso, clima enquanto gíria).

Quando Maura olhou para as pétalas de rosa formando um caminho em sua sala, indo presumivelmente para o quarto, sua primeira reação foi irritação por pensar que teria que limpar aquilo depois. A segunda foi sorrir, pensando que era um gesto gentil. A terceira foi irritação de novo, uma vez que percebeu que Jane provavelmente pegou as flores do jardim da vizinha dela e seria ela quem ouviria as reclamações de novo. Essa era Jane, sempre despertando emoções conflitantes com as quais Maura não tinha certeza se sabia como lidar.

Ela parou na porta. Jane tinha até chegado ao ponto de acender meia dúzia de velas—que Maura reconheceu como suas velas caras de meditação—e estava deitada na cama, usando um conjunto de lingerie que Maura tinha lhe dado no aniversário delas, e... dormindo. Maura quase se sentiu mal por ter demorado o quanto queria antes de chegar em casa, apesar de que isso foi mitigado pela irritação que sentiu ao perceber que a casa poderia ter pegado fogo enquanto a Jane estava ali dentro. Precisariam ter uma conversa sobre regulamentação anti-incêndio.

“Jane?” ela chamou suavemente, sentando-se ao lado de Jane na cama.

Jane abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se situar. “Oi. Você chegou tarde em casa.”

Maura sorriu para isso. “Se me lembro corretamente, não tínhamos nada planejado para hoje.”

“Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer. Estava esperando te surpreender, sabe, te deixar no clima para você...”

“Esquecer que você destruiu meu sofá com molho barbecue?”

“Era você que estava me distraindo, então metade da culpa é sua.”

Maura tentou esconder a risada. “Não vou te perdoar assim tão fácil, apesar de que seria uma pena desperdiçar todo o trabalho que você teve gerando um clima.”

“Então, o que vou precisar para você me perdoar e tirar essas suas roupas?” Jane perguntou, deslizando uma mão provocante pela coxa de Maura.

Maura mordeu o lábio. “Um dia no spa pelo meu perdão.”

Jane fez uma careta, mas aceitou. “Tudo bem, e para tirar as suas roupas?”

Maura se inclinou na direção dela. “Não precisa de mais nada.”


End file.
